The Shift One Smells in the Rain
by soulmatesDC
Summary: Draco Malfoy never thought he'd ever have anything in common with Harry Potter.  But sometimes the things you don't expect is exactly what you need.  Eventual HarryDraco, AU.


A/N: At the bottom.

Enjoy and review

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Blaise Zabini was a traitor. It was utterly unfortunate that he was also Draco Malfoy's best friend.

However, their friendship hadn't began the second they met, and when they did become friends, things were a little rocky in the beginning. Blaise hadn't attended Hogwarts since the age of eleven like the rest of the students. He had traveled with his mother throughout his childhood, being dragged from continent to continent due to her career. He didn't mind it all that much, since he was able to absorb a lot of different of cultures, gaining an understanding of others that most other Hogwarts students would ever attain, or want for that matter.

Draco had been one of these students.

On top of his acceptance of others, which in and of itself was odd for a Slytherin; Blaise didn't have the knowledge of the pureblooded superiority that others in his grade had. Therefore, when he entered Hogwarts at the beginning of his fifth year he didn't treat Draco like he was a god, which did not sit well with the blonde. And when he was informed of the hierarchy due to blood purity that was followed, he laughed. It sounded like complete rubbish to him.

So Draco had decided from the very beginning that Blaise wasn't worth him time. Draco had labeled him as an outcast, making it clear to the other Slytherins that they should treat him like he was from another house, such as Hufflepuff. It bothered Draco to no end when Blaise made it seem like it didn't bother him at all.

Late one night towards the end of their fifth year, while all the other students were asleep in their dorms, Draco was in the common room with his head in Pansy Parkinson's lap, listening to her day as she ran her hands through his hair.

"And so I told her, 'You really shouldn't wear your hair like that, it makes you look like that toad Umbridge.' She actually had the audacity to call _me_ a bitch. I was only trying to help her."

Draco smirked, but kept his eyes on the ceiling. "You know Pans, you're a bit blunt sometimes."

She smiled, running her nails across his scalp, causing Draco to close his eyes as he relished in the sensation. "I can't help it," she told him, and he didn't have to look at her to know there was a sly grin spreading across her face. "It's just the way I am. Should I have lied to her and told her that her hair looked good?"

Draco laughed. "Oh Pansy," he mused. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

Across the room, sitting in a chair by the fire, Blaise spoke without looking up from the book he was reading. "There's this television show," he began, as if he spoke to either one of them on an everyday basis. "I think you guys would like it."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he lifted his head off Pansy's lap, leaning on his elbows. Anything he was going to say died in his throat when Pansy clapped her hands loudly near his ear.

"Oh really?" she asked, getting excited. "My mother's friend introduced us to television last summer and I absolutely love it."

Draco rolled his eyes and laid his head back in Pansy's lap. "You and your muggle soap operas," he murmured, although it was easy to tell that he amused by her excitement.

"It's American," Blaise told them, peering over his book. "My mother ordered me the series and she just owled the DVDs this morning if you want to borrow it."

"Muggle and American?" Draco complained, but Pansy's upset sigh of "If only we had a television here" was louder.

"I do," Blaise said, bringing the book down into his lap. "It's a bit small though, but it serves its purpose. My mother charmed it to work here. I don't really know how, but it does work." He waited for one of them to say something, but Pansy seemed too excited to speak while Draco just raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you like to borrow it?"

"Can we please?" Pansy asked, lifting Draco's head so she could shift her legs into a more comfortable position. At Blaise's nod her smile brightened. "Is this Friday okay?"

"Yeah," he told them before lifting the book and disappearing behind it again.

The television was rather tiny, compared to the one that Draco had seen at Pansy's house that past summer. It was surrounded in a pale blue glow, Blaise had told Pansy that it was the charm's magic radiating off of it when he handed it over to her with the DVD box, explaining it was the first season and that if she liked it he'd lend her the other seasons as well. Pansy decided to make a night out of it, setting up pillows and blankets in a corner of the common room, shielding herself and Draco from the rest of their housemates.

Early Saturday morning Draco stormed into the fifth year boy's dormitory, banging the door on the wall.

"Out," he growled, shifting his eyes to each of the boys, finally landing on Blaise who placed the magazine he was reading across his chest. Blaise didn't move, knowing Draco meant for him to stay.

When the others left, cursing Draco under their breaths for waking them up so early and kicking them out of their warm beds, Nott's blanket still wrapped around him and a pillow under his arm, Pansy shut the door and warded it so no one would hear their conversation. She was jittery, clearly anxious, as she sat with her legs crossed on Draco's bed, looking from the blonde still near the door to the dark haired boy across the room.

"Zabini," Draco started, allowing a sneer to cross his features. "What exactly were you trying to insinuate by _this_?" The last word was practically spat out as Draco held the DVD box up by only the edges of his thumb and forefinger, as if he would be poisoned if any more of his skin came in contact with it.

"That it's a good program," he stated clearly, ignoring the looks Draco was sending his way.

"It's insulting and not proper."

"It's funny," Blaise said, not backing down.

Draco tossed the DVD down on the nearest bed and ran his hand through his hair. "You do realize that you aren't on anyone's favorite list at the moment right?" he asked Blaise but didn't wait for an answer. "And this program isn't gaining you brownie points with anyone. Especially not me."

Blaise just stared at him, sitting up a little further in his bed and closing the magazine that fell down into his lap, placing on the table besides his bed. He didn't say anything, but the look he was giving Draco made it seem like he was looking through him, _in_ him.

"Look, I don't know what point you were trying to make, but – "

"I wasn't trying to make a point," Blaise said, cutting Draco off. "I like the show and I honestly thought you and Pansy would be interested in it as well," he nodded his head in Pansy's direction, but he didn't take his eyes off Draco.

"You just . . . you can't bring stuff like that in here. Sure, we all tolerate some things muggle from time to time, but to bring something like _that_-" he pointed to the object lying on the bed in front of him, "-into Slytherin won't be taken lightly."

Blaise smiled, and it shocked Draco that it was warm and friendly. "You're only a Slytherin for seven years Draco." Draco was about to inform Blaise that he didn't give him permission to use his given name, but Blaise began speaking again. "Besides, there's a much bigger world out there than within these walls. People are accepting and open, not as judging as those around you might lead you to believe." The smile was still on his face as he folded his arms behind his head and reclined into his pillows.

"You have to admit Draco," Pansy spoke for the first time, leaning over to the next bed to grab the DVD. "We do kind of act like them."

"That's exactly what I thought," Blaise said.

Draco sighed and sat down beside Pansy, running a hand across his face. "You had better be talking about the main characters."

"Well, I'm definitely no Karen," she said, then turned to Blaise. "Right?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he told her. But, when she looked down to read the back of the box in her hand, Blaise mouthed 'Karen' to Draco and pointed at Pansy. Draco couldn't help but smile at that.

It was nerve-wracking for Draco from that point on. He never actually admitted to anyone before that he was interested in guys instead of girls. Besides the fact that he would have been shunned from his house mates, let alone skinned alive by his father, he never really felt like it was the right way to feel. Having things drilled into him since before he could walk might have had something to do with that.

He had never officially come out to Pansy. She just had this way of knowing things, and when it came to Draco, there was very little she didn't know about him. He had felt like time stopped that one day, the summer between their third and fourth year, when they were in her room looking through magazines. She was lying on her bed, head hanging over so it was next to his, looking over his shoulder as he sat on her floor leaning against her bed.

"Ooh," she began, pointing at the Quidditch player on the page. "He's cute, isn't he?" And when Draco turned she just smiled at him. He looked at her critically, not exactly sure what to say.

She took pity on him and placed her chin on his shoulder. "He does need a hair cut though. No wonder he's one of the worst Seekers ever. How does he expect to see such a small ball when his hair is flying all over his face?" Draco had laughed and agreed, and from that moment on there really were no secrets between them.

And so Draco was waiting. Waiting for the ball to drop. Waiting for his housemates to ridicule him. Waiting for his father to step out of the fireplace and kill him with his bare hands. He waited for the day Blaise would reveal his secret. Draco didn't expect for the end of the year to come and for no one to know anything. He didn't expect to have watched the entire series of _Will and Grace_ with Pansy, along with several other things on Blaise's borrowed television. He also didn't expect the invite for himself and Pansy to spend some time over at the Zabini's house about two weeks into the summer.

There was a sense of trepidation when he walked up the front steps, Pansy bouncing on his left, and reached out to a small brightly light circle next to the door that he knew to be a doorbell. Hearing the faint ding-dong through the wood only made him more anxious, unsure of what to expect.

It was apparent to both Draco and Pansy that the Zabini's lived lives very different than their own. Being that it was only Blaise and his mother, the house was a lot smaller than what either of them were used to. It also shocked them both that there were muggle appliances throughout the house and apparently no house elves to wait on them.

Blaise was kind and courteous, giving them a tour and offering them snacks that he fetched himself. He introduced them to his mother, who was on her way out, but dotted over them both like they were her own children. It was shocking and almost surreal, and when it was time to leave Draco couldn't get out of there faster. He was a little peeved when Pansy accepted the invitation for them to come back the next weekend.

When an owl arrived for Draco two days later, he opened it at the breakfast table where he was eating with his parents. He didn't recognize the handwriting at first, but it didn't take him long to identify the author.

_Draco,_

_I know that you were uncomfortable the other day, and I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I see now how different I've been brought up in comparison to yourself and others at Hogwarts. It's hard to think of it really mattering, but I guess it does. If you didn't know already, I've lived in both wizard and muggle societies. I've gone to school with both and can honestly say that I don't feel like one is better than the other, in regards to both the schooling and the people. I guess moving a lot and experiencing new and different things gave me the ability to accept easily. It never occurred to me that people around here would be so closed minded._

_I'd like you to know that I'm not a judging person and that I know many other people who think the same way I do. Hogwarts is really too small, despite its size. I also understand it's hard to break the mold that was set for you since such a young age, and when experiencing nothing else, it's even harder. I'm not trying to change you, or make you think the way I do, I'm just letting you know that there are other options out there. _

_I'd like for us to be friends. I'd like for you to see and understand how I was brought up, and you are more than welcome to do the same for me. Pansy – she's so crazy you can't help but love her – thinks it's a marvelous idea and told me to inform you that you don't have an option in the matter. I wasn't sure if she was serious or not, words on a piece of parchment (loose leaf paper is much easier and doesn't curl at the ends) doesn't exactly convey one's emotions very well, but I wanted to let you know that I will understand if you decide not to come on Friday. _

_Hoping to see you soon._

_Blaise_

Draco was at a loss for words. It was hard for him to see Blaise so laid back in his own home, not worrying about living up to whatever his mother expected on him. It was also a bit bizarre to think that Blaise wanted to be his friend because of who he was, not for the Malfoy name. He was on the fence about going, still unsure about Blaise and worrying about what his father would think about him consorting with someone like him. But, when both of his parents clutched their forearms and grimaced, telling him they'd see him later before hurrying out of the room, Draco couldn't help but think that maybe he might gain something by giving Blaise a chance.

Draco was glad when Blaise didn't mention anything about the letter. He was still expecting it to be some big joke that would blow up in his face. There was one time when he was afraid that would happen. It was on his birthday and Blaise had given him a small box. Draco lifted the lid to find two wigs inside, one black and one red. His face flamed in embarrassment and he would have gotten up and left if Pansy didn't grab the red wig and fling it onto her head.

"All I need are freckles and I'd be a Weasley!" she said, bursting out laughing.

Blaise smiled and handed Draco another wrapped present, saying he really couldn't help himself.

And now, years later, Draco wouldn't have taken back his decision to try and be friends with Blaise for anything. Thinking back on a lot of things, both good and bad, he has little to no regrets. Some things he can't help but smile upon, while others make him want to cry. However, today is supposed to be a happy day, so he pushes those thoughts aside for another time. But he can't help but sigh and lean over to Blaise, both standing in impeccable muggle tuxedos, watching the woman walk down the aisle towards them.

"You sure you want to do this mate?" Draco asks, and all Blaise could do it nod, unable to take his eyes off his future wife.

Draco again thinks that Blaise is a traitor. And after all they've been through over the past three years of being friends, Blaise is a traitor because he is marrying Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor. He rolls his eyes slightly but keeps the smile on his face. He is honestly happy that his friend is happy and will try to be on his best behavior. Besides, she really wasn't that bad when Draco and Pansy got to know her.

Just before Blaise turns to face the wizard in the front of the hall he gives a look in Draco direction, which speaks volumes without actually saying anything at all. Draco nods once, silently agreeing, wishing Pansy was right there with them.

* * *

A/N: First of all, this is my first attempt at a chaptered story in the Harry Potter section. It's not exactly my first Harry/Draco, but this will be something more than a drunken fun oneshot. I'm not entirely sure on all the details, but I do have some ideas on what I want to accomplish. I'm going to apologize now if I don't update as frequently as some may like, but I do have a full time job that does take up a chunk of my time, on top of other fandoms I write for.

As you can tell, if you actually read the whole chapter, I'm not a huge fan of some of the things in the books. I personally feel like Slytherins were given the short end of the stick and was highly upset with their outcome in Deathly Hallows. I know we don't really get their back-story at all, as well as anyone else's besides Harry (yes, I do understand that it is _Harry Potter_ and whatever), but still.

I've had a conversation and have come to the conclusion that I ship almost every HP pairing, except those that are canon, so don't expect them. Also, I'm not a fan of the Weasleys except the twins. There will be mention of some members of the family in not so good light later on (next chapter I think). It's just a warning. I'd also like to point out that I'm not Rowling, and if I were things would be much different. I am American though (didn't mean anything by the comment, just something I can imagine Draco saying), and have never visited England (though I'd love to), so it's almost a guarantee that I'm going to mess up a saying or something else.

When I grabbed a book to check the spelling of some words (I always seem to mistake Hufflepuff for Huffelpuff), I happened to grab _Sorcerer's Stone_ and flipped to the Sorting Hat chapter. I honestly forgot that Blaise was there from the beginning, because he's not mentioned again until _Half-Blood Prince_. I decided not to go back and change everything just to follow the books. So, be warned, I only read the books once and I won't be referencing them all that much, making the story AU and OOC and whatever other acronyms you want to label it.

I do really hope you all enjoy the story and I'm sorry about the long author's note, there was just a lot I wanted to get out in the open.


End file.
